customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock with Barney (1999) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with Rock With Barney Rock with Barney (1999) is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 18, 1999. Plot teaches is School the kids and Barney helps the kids putting on a show. It Showtime, Dress Up, Paint, Tools, Stage, Shadow, Music, Singing, Dancing, Magic, Stage Show, Magic Tricks, Spotlight, Magic Show, Tap Shoes, Clothes, Put on a Show, Brightlight, Curtain, Dressed Up, Curtain Stage Magic Trick, Curtain Spotlight, Animated, Stage Curtain, Stock, Dollar, Theatre, Costume, Props, Puppet and Show putting on a show Tosha has a special surprise. BJ wants to save a fair princess Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Danny *Linda *Emily *Kim *Jeff *Chip *Perry *Jill *David *Dennis *Chris *Zach *Amy *Lauren *Curtis *Maria *Kristen *Ashley *Alissa *Adams Mother *A.J. *Joseph *Jennifer Trivia: *The Barney costume in Stick with Imagination, Itty Bitty Bugs and Grandparents are Grand (1999). *The Barney voice in Stick with Imagination *The Baby Bop costume in Stick with Imagination. *The Baby Bop voice in Stick with Imagination. *The BJ costume in Stick with Imagination. *The BJ voice in Stick with Imagination. *Hannah wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Robert wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Stephen wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Keesha wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Danny wear a same clothes in Itty Bitty Bugs. *Linda wear a same clothes in Itty Bitty Bugs. *Kim wear a same clothes in Grandparents are Grand (1999). *Jeff wear a same clothes in Grandparents are Grand (1999). *Emily wear a same clothes in Grandparents are Grand (1999). *Perry wear a same clothes in Snack Time. *Chip wear a same clothes in Snack Time. *Jill wear a same clothes in Excallent Exercise. *Ashley wear a same clothes in Twice is Nice. *Alissa wear a same clothes in Twice is Nice. *Curtis wear a same clothes in Books are Fun (episode). *Kristen wear a same clothes in Its Tradition. *Maria wear a same clothes in Waiting for Mr Macaroney. *Jesse wear a same clothes in Barney's Fun & Games. *Rebecca wear a same clothes in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *The first home video to use the Season six version of the "Barney Theme Song". *The alternate music director by Bob Singleton in 1990-2000. *The first appearance of Jill and Perry. *The last time Barney fell down was also shown in "Three Wishes", "Playing It Safe", and "Circle of Friends". End Credits Music * * * * * * "Rock with Barney" Previews 2003: Opening #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview #Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview #Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview #The Wizards of Oz Preview #Jack Frost Preview #The Iron Giant Preview #Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Preview #See Spot Run Preview #Warner Bros Halloween Favorites Preview #Pokemon 3 Preview #Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase Preview #Willy Wonka Charlie and The Choclate Factory Preview #Storytime with Barney Gift Set Promo #Rock with Barney Preview #A Day In The Park with Barney Preview #Barney's Sing Along Songs Soundtrack Promo #Baloney and Friends Vowel Power Preview #Seseme Street Zoo Fair Preview #PBS Kids Playhouse Disney ABC Kids Toon Disney Disney Channel Cartoon Network Audience Adult Swim Boomerang CNN HLN TNT TBS TruTV Turner Classic Movies Nick Jr Nickelodeon NickMusic Nick@Nite Noggin NickToons and TeenNick Collection Collection Preview #Keeping Other Around Jay Jay The Jet Plane Preview #DonutMan Uh-Oh What a Big Mistake Preview #Ricky Room Singing Songs Preview #Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine, Love Barney #PBS Kids Playhouse Disney ABC Kids Toon Disney Disney Channel Cartoon Network Audience Adult Swim Boomerang CNN HLN TNT TBS TruTV Turner Classic Movies Nick Jr Nickelodeon NickMusic Nick@Nite Noggin NickToons and TeenNick Family Favorite VHS Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) #Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) #PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) #Rolie Polie Olie Promo (Weird Singing) #Bear in the Big Blue House Promo (Weird Singing) #PBS Kids Shop Commercial #PBS Kids Announced of Barney & Friend's Bumper #A Little Curios Let's Be Fast Asleep Preview #Barney's Imagination Fun CD Rom Promo #Barney's Playground Jams Soundtrack Promo #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Teaser Preview #Peanuts Videos Promo #Nick Jr Videos Promo #Little Bear Movie Preview #Rugrats in Paris The Movie Preview #Rugrats 10th Anniversarry Decade in Diapers Preview #Barney & Friends Is Coming Up Next Bumper #PBS Kids Big and Small ABC #Aloha #PBS Kids Frog Race #PBS Kids Pig Bumper #Tahra Time #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Pattrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green (Version 2) #Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) #Bear Bumper #NPT Local Funding - Arthur a Live Adventure #PTV Park Reading Promo #PTV Park Ask for Help Song #PTV If I Could Fly Bumper #NPT Funding - Vanderbilt University #Dancing TV Exercise Promo #Onomatopoeia Promo #Get Up and Do Something! (PTV Promo) #WDCN's Thanks for Contributing to them. #PTV - Why are they popular? #Animal Talk - Ants #WDCN - Funding Promo #PBS Programming Promo At 2:13 there is a sudden glitch where it starts the Lion ID for PBS Kids. #Work it out Promo #PTV Check it Out! - Z for Zoo #WDCN Establishing Routine Promo #I want to know Commercial #Kratts' Creatures Wild Animals Commercial #PBS - What Do You Get Out of It? Promo #Flea Circus #Ask for Help Song #Size Promo #Mystery Box #Kratt Brothers Advertising a Show at the Nashville Zoo #Imagination Robots Song #Stomach Dance Party #Clifford Teamwork Song #Nashville Public Television Support Promo #Ready to Learn - Beginning Middle End #Lullaby Promo #Dipsy Promo (Used as a filler) #Anger Management Family Workshops Commercial #If PBS doesn't do it. Who Will? Commercial #"You're in PTV Park" Promo #Riddle of the Day - Porcupine Back Rub #What do you want to be? - Artist and Problem Solver #Bear Song #Riddle of the Day - Chocolate Milk #Apple Globe Promo #Animal Talk - Sea Turtle #Paula Poundstone - Stick to It! #Spanish Balloon Colors - Yellow #Aesop and the Fables - The Fox and the Crow #All My Adults #Riddle of the Day - Mouse on Vacation #"Escalate!" Promo #Building a Boat Promo #RIddle of the Day - Embarrassed Zebra #Sesame Street Promo #Animal Talk - Swans #NPT Parent Tip - Medical Equipment #Planet You Zapping TV #Arthur Commercial #Practice Promo #Part of a Dragon Tales Next Promo #Clifford Hide and Seek Promo #Mister Rogers saying you are unique #NPT parent Tip - Singing in the Car #Your Brain on Books promo #Imagine the Possibilities - Respect Everyone #Animal Talk - Bears #Tahra Time - Own Self Time #Mister Rogers - Keep Trying! #Be a Sport Promo #Funding Bumper (Im assuming for Redwall, or just for NPT in general) #Action Pig Promo #NPT Parent Tip - Children Safety #Dragon Tales Commercial #PTV Rollerblading Grandpa #Clifford Commercial #The Story of Ah Bing #Rhymes Promo #A Piece of Paper Spot #PBS Kids Promo - Making a Difference #Tahra Time #Sesame Street - Furry Happy Monsters Song #NPT Parent Tip - Toys #Janet's Planet - The Titanic #Music is Everywhere! Promo #Fondue Promo #Barney Wheel Ident (short version) #Bubble Face Dell Sponsor (Barney and Friends version) #Barney In Outer Space / Its Time for Counting / and Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Barney Song Magic Banjo Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo Promo (Version 1) #Actamates Barney Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (PBS Kids varriet) #Our Feature Presentation Bumper (PBS Kids varriet) #Warning Screen #Wanner Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) / Rock with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Bill Nye The Science Guy Police Car Preview #Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live In New York City Preview #Barney Safety Preview #Barney Families are Special Preview #Barney Waiting for Santa Preview #Barney's Making New Friends Preview #Barney Musical Scrapbook Preview #Joe Scruggs Music Video Promo #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview #PBS Kids Videos Logo